Vampire Knight one shots
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: (title)
1. Memory (Aido)

~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey!" a young 6 year old blond boy called silently, having spotted an unfamiliar girl, just about his age, on the opposite side of the small wooden fence. "Are you the girl that lives on that cottage over there?" he asked, pointing at the small house not far from his enormous mansion.  
"Yes..." an answer came as the girl shyly approached the useless barrier. "Are you the boy from the scary family at the mansion?" she questioned in return.  
"Scary? We're not scary!" the young boy seemed undignified. "Why would you say that?"  
"My parents say you're monsters that will eat me if I get too close...!"  
"Well, I won't eat you, and neither will my family!" the boy assured, sensing the girl's fear and growing heart rate. "Do you want to play?"  
A nod...  
"Great!" the blond cheered, grabbing his new friend's hand to lead her away. "My name is Hanabusa Aido!"  
"(F/n)...!"

The years passed as they kept meeting one another without the knowledge of their parents... As the time passed, as the meetings succeeded, a certain feeling had sparked and, within both, began to grow unstoppable and fearless.  
But no matter how much time passed, the secret of the families' hatred remained unknown to, at least, one of them, though something was certain, any trade between the two had been prohibited...  
(F/n) attempted to talk her parents through the unrealistically stupid actions, but to no avail; Aido did not even try, for he knew the ancient reasons behind the whole confusion. Amidst the order and the disorder, the young couple wouldn't even be able to see each other, if not for Aido's nearly inhuman skills that allowed him to reach her window.  
They were 16 years old by the time the forced distance finally became unbearable. Sitting on his beloved's windowsill, the blond exhaled exasperated.  
"Is there anything wrong? You seem sad." the (h/c) mused.  
"This is stupid!" he barked. "It's not fair that we suffer the consequences of their misunderstands!"  
"At least we can still talk..."  
"That isn't enough! I am not a child anymore, and neither are you! I want us to stay together!"  
"My parents would never allow... Even the sole name of your family is prohibited in here...!"  
"I'm aware..." he muttered, an idea somehow hitting his mind. "But why don't we meet each other, not here but in the city! We could escape, together!"  
"And where exactly would our encounter be?"  
"The temple... You must know where it is, the temple by the riverside, just before the town's entrance!"  
"I do know it, but..."  
"This is no time for superstitions." Aido exclaimed. "Tomorrow night, after dinner. There is a willow at the temple's east side, you cannot mistake, we meet under that tree!"  
"Very well, you can await me there!"

The following night soon came, wrapping a cloth around herself, (f/n) escaped the house of her parents and moved through the forest, towards the sacred place.  
The night sky was cloudy, enlarging her weariness of being alone; the place was quiet and isolated, perfect for their secret encounter, however, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong...  
As she approached the abandoned building, a strange sound, a hiss echoed, coming from the woods. (F/n) stepped back and hid in a nearby bush; someone stepped into the light, it wasn't Aido, actually it didn't even appear human: fangs and sharp nails completed the red orbs and the crimson blood that dripped from the creature's mouth and chin. Only then did she realise, this 'thing' was a vampire, and the blood...  
"Aido..." she wimpered in fear, immediately covering her mouth as she realized the mistake.  
It had seen her...

Aido had been kept longer at home; no matter how many times he asked, his parents took their time in allowing him to leave.  
For minutes he ran, as fast as he could, never pausing until the temple was in sight...  
In the middle of the clearing, a pool of blood grew drop by drop, the scent he so much loved filled the air and, in the middle of the scene, a figure stood, a figure holding his beloved with teeth and claws, a level E...  
"(F/n)!" Aido called out, his powers activated as he ran forward in berserk-mode. In a matter of seconds, the level E had been ripped to shreds and, where it had stood, now kneeled the blond with the girl held close to his chest.  
The feeling of a hand pressed to his cheek awakened him and blue met (e/c).  
"Aido... I love you...!" her last words...

"Can't sleep again?" his best friend's voice resounded in the room, where he had been sitting on the sofa during the last hours.  
Unable to sleep, Aido had preferred to watch, through the window, that she had loved so much...  
"No." responded the normally obnoxious blond. "It's her birthday today, again... the day of both her birth and death..."  
"Have you thought of asking Lord Kaname to repress those memories of yours?" Akatsuki suggested, taking a seat beside his oddly silent friend.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because... some things are better remain untouched. Remembering the smell of her blood still sickens me, but I don't want to forget about everything that was good...!"


	2. Book (Akatsuki)

"Akatsuki, have you seen my book? I wanted to read it again, but I can't seem to find it anywhere..." an all too familiar voice echoed throughout the male wing of the Moon Dorm.

"The one that is pretty much falling apart?" he mused.

"It may be so, but it was a gift that you gave to me a long time ago and it really does mean a lot. Now, I wonder where it could have gone…" she huffed, after nodding in response to the taller male's question.

"What was the missing chapter? Five or six, I can never remember…" he asked, a softly mocking smile tugging at his pale lips.

Scoffing, the female turned around on her heels, hands on her hips.

"You are so full of it! If you don't want to help me look, you can at least ignore the whole thing! Believe it or not, just because you detest that novel, doesn't mean I find it to be garbage. Have you ever even considered it?" argued the (h/c), stomping out of the young man's room.

With a deep sigh, the blond stood from his bed and moved over to the night stand, where, inside one of the wooden drawers, was a brand new copy of the book his lover had been looking for.

Object in hand, he followed on her quick steps outside, where her desperate search carried on.

Trying to get her attention, he cleared his throat, yet she refused to gaze at him. He couldn't help but sigh exasperatedly to himself.

Tears now stained the pristine (s/c) cheeks…

Quietly, he placed the book down upon the bench where she sat, right next to her hand.

"I wanted to see why you liked that thing so much, but when I picked it up the pages literally crumpled." He swallowed, uneasy with the entire situation. "And I knew how much you like that old book, so I couldn't bring myself to tell you that it was gone… So I got a new one for you…"

Wiping the heavy tears away from her eyes, she leaned her head against the male's strong arm as he now sat beside her.

"You didn't have to lie though…" she stated, embarrassed. "I knew it was falling apart."

"I'm sorry, kiddo!" his voice had come out much softer than he had believed it would.

In the end, she wrapped her rather thin arms around his toned torso, receiving a hug from the male in return.

"Then… Do you want to hear the first chapter?" her voice came out muffled into his shirt and jacket.


End file.
